Smile Unlocked, Love Locked
by stayAlive06
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke moved to a new town to start everything anew. Although, for Naruto, he hopes to see the smile on his brother's face again. Will he ever see it again? Will Sasuke stay like this forever? Will someone be able to open his eyes and, hopefully, his heart again? SasuSaku, NaruHina and many more!
1. Prologue

_**Smile Unlocked, Love Locked**_

 _ **By: stayAlive06**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

"Papa! Papa!"

"What is it, Hime ( _ **princess**_ )?" her father said while pulling the little girl into the safety of his arms.

"Can you tell me the story about the key on your necklace? Why does Mama also have it? Why do you have it, Papa? Is this how you and Mama met? Can you tell me the story about you and mama?" the girl told her father, breathing in and out due to her speaking so fast.

"I thought Mama always tells you that story, Hime," the father said, stroking the hair of his little girl lovingly. The 4 year-old girl savored the feel of her father's hand. Her Papa was so busy with work nowadays that she almost never get to say goodnight to him, but she knows that her Papa would come to her room while she sleeps because she always feels the warmth of her Papa's hand on her head whenever he would stroke her hair, along with the kiss on her forehead and cheek that follows after.

"I, uh, always fall asleep at some point in the story," the girl shyly said, burying her head further into her father's protective hold. Her father chuckled, kissing his sweet daughter's cheek sweetly.

"Well, you might fall asleep too with me telling the story. I know Mama is pretty expressive whenever she tells our story,"

"No! I won't fall asleep! I promise! Pinky promise!" the girl said, holding out her pinky to her Papa to show that she is serious about not falling asleep this time. "And I love Papa's voice! I won't fall asleep," The father laughed again, wrapping her delicate pinky around his own.

"Alright." The father said, adjusting his hold on the little girl. He loves these little moments where he can just relax with his beloved family. With what he experienced, he vowed to always treasure family moments with his wife and child, even if he already has a busy schedule because of work. "Hmm….where to begin? Alright, let's start on how Uncle Naruto and I became brothers and best friends…and from there you'll know why Mama and I have a key on our necklaces…"

 _ **AN: Hi guys! It's been a while! So, obviously I'm back with a new story. I'll be posting the next chapter hopefully by tomorrow. My uncle has this habit of hogging the computer so pray that that won't happen tomorrow. I'll out the rating to M for now. I'll just change it as I update, kay?**_

 _ **Read and review please! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 1: the girl and her smile

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei. Only the plot belongs to me, and some of the added characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Sasuke's POV:**_

 _Riiiiiiiiiing!_

 _Riiiiiiiiiiing!_

 _Riiiiii-_

"Hn,"

"Ya know Teme, people usually answer the phone with a simple 'Hello', but since this is you we're talking about, I'm going to let it slide. Good thing I'm your brother and I know how to speak the infamous 'Sasuke language', ttebyao!" Uzumaki Naruto, his loud-mouthed best friend and brother, said. "Where are ya?! Don't tell me you forgot that this is our first day in Konoha University! Do you have everything you need? Laptop? Notebooks? Ballpen? Fresh pair of underwear?! Do you have ramen with you?! Do you-"

"I swear, one more word coming out of your mouth, Dobe, I will not hesitate to kill you when I see you later," Sasuke intervened. "I'm here at my apartment, eating breakfast. Yes, I have everything I need for the first day. You always restock your ramen supply here at my place, so why bother asking that? And why the fucking hell would I need extra underwear? Don't you mean _you_ need it?" Sasuke asked.

Today is their official first day of classes in Konoha University, since yesterday was just an orientation. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, graduates of Sound Academy, chose Konoha University as their first and only choice when they were asked on where they were planning to attend college. Aside from being the "best university out there," wanting to get away from the place where they grew up in and start a new chapter in their life was the main reason on why they chose the said university. Naruto, on the other hand, have another reason in his mind.

Both of them are orphans. At age 3, Sasuke and Naruto's parents died in a plane crash. They grew up at the same orphanage and were practically inseparable. At age 5, they were both adopted by Hiruzen Sarutobi, who got lonely after seeing his sons get married and away fom his care. Hiruzen took care of them as if they were his grandchildren and treasured them with everything he had. He made sure that they were well-fed, educated, and loved. Sasuke and Naruto loved him like a father and grandfather, so it was no surprise that they were crying their hearts out when the kind man died of old age. Hiruzen Sarutobi left the boys at the age of 16. 11 years of a life full of happiness and warmth will remain in their hearts, but that did not prevent the changes that occurred. Sasuke lost the ability to smile naturally, closing off his heart to anyone except his adopted brother, and became silent, too silent, only answering when asked. The only person who can ever get him to talk normally would be Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, became serious, his fun side only being let out by his brother. The loss of the only father-figure in their life took a huge toll on them, so it was no suprise they became like this.

2 years later, Naruto regained his sunny attitude. Sasuke thinks it all has to do with Hyuga Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, and for that he was thankful. He never did like seeing his brother being all serious. Sasuke, however, remained the same. Naruto wished that there was something he could do to bring back the Sasuke that he used to know. The Sasuke that knows how to smile. That was one of Naruto's reason as to why they chose a university outside of the place they grew up in.

"That was one time only, Teme! That won't happen again, I tell ya! I won't be nervous enough to actually piss off in front of the class again!" Naruto shouted, ignoring the looks of the people he passed by as he walked towards Sasuke's apartment. His place is only a few blocks away. Naruto and Sasuke used to live together under one roof, but ever since Naruto and Hinata got together since there last year of high school, Sasuke finds it too awkward to hang around them whenever Hinata comes over. It's not that he likes Hinata, he actually loves her like a sister he never had. It's just that he feels like a third wheel whenever Hinata stays over. So, when they began to apply for the university, Sasuke also made it his mission to find an apartment nearby. So, currently the one he used live in with Naruto is being used by Naruto and Hinata.

"Are you coming over here again?" Sasuke asked. He heard a few mumbles from Naruto before he responded.

"Yeah! SO BETTER PREPARE MY RAMEN, BASTARD! Oh yeah, Hinata says hi! Old man Hiashi wanted to see her first, so she went back to her house, so it'll just be me this time!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning at the thought of his girlfriend, but was also saddened at the thought that they won't be together on the way to the university. Naruto and Hinata are frequent visitors of Sasuke ever since he had his own apartment. Sasuke sighed, going back to the kitchen to boil some water for the ramen.

"Hn. Just use the key once you get here. I'll be in my room cleaning up a bit before we go," Sasuke said before he hang up, not giving Naruto a chance to reply. Sasuke went back to his room and fixed the said mess. In the midst of his cleaning, he heard his door open, followed by a loud "RAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" and Naruto's loud slurping sounds as he ate his food. Once he was done cleaning, he went to the bathroom to get ready to leave.

Once he was done, he went back to the kitchen to see Naruto stroking his full stomach, his face clearly showing his happiness at eating his favorite food. "Clean up your mess and let's go, Dobe," Sasuke said, watching Naruto grab his empty ramen cups and throwing them in the trash can.

"Yosh! Let's go, Teme!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly excited to start the day. Sasuke grabbed his car keys and went out the door, locking it.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto entered the gates of the university and looked around as they walked. They can see students, old and new, flooding the building. Some of them running towards their designated rooms, some of them relaxing underneath the shades of the trees. The ambiance that the university was giving off was relaxing, yet at the same time it gives off an aura of pure knowledge. Naruto grinned. _Maybe this year won't be bad at all,_ he thought. They headed off towards the locker rooms to drop off some of their stuff that they don't need for the time being.

"What's our first class, Teme?" Naruto asked, opening his bag and taking everything out and putting them haphazardly inside the locker, searching for his timetable to check his schedule again. Sasuke opened his locker and, unlike Naruto, neatly put his stuff inside before answering him.

"Natural Science. At least fix your stuff, Dobe. Do you need Hinata to fix everything for you?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Naruto's locker with distaste.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke. "No! I'm just not a neat freak like you are, bastard! And besides, this is already clean for me," Naruto laughed. Sasuke shook his head, giving up on actually trying to make Naruto clean his stuff. "Come on let's go already! I don't want to be late for our first day," he started walking backwards towards their room.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, closing his eyes, before saying, "Stop walking backwards, idiot. You're going to—" he heard a shriek and Naruto's butt falling on the ground, "—hurt somebody."

Sasuke turned towards the person who bumped into Naruto. His first thought was ' _This girl reminds me of that cartoon Naruto used to watch when we were kids'._ He saw a girl,probably the same age as they are, with twin buns on her head, wearing a short-sleeved, pink turtle neck and leggings. He saw Naruto turn around to look at the girl also, hurriedly standing up and lending a helping hand towards the girl.

"Sorry! I didn't mean that," Naruto apologized. The girl took the offered hand and smiled at Naruto, accepting his apology. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard someone talk behind her.

"Tenten! Are you alright?" the three of them turned towards a boy of their age hurrying towards them. Sasuke heard Naruto gasped and point at the boy.

"AH! NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he exclaimed. The boy, Neji as Naruto called him, turned towards Naruto and said, "Naruto. I didn't expect to see you here. I'm here to study, idiot, what else? Oh Uchiha, nice to see you," he added, turning towards the Uchiha, greeting him. Sasuke nodded at him in return.

"I'm fine, Neji. Naruto just bumped into me, that's all," Tenten said, giving Neji a smile to assure him that he's alright. "So, you know who they are?" she asked, gesturing towards the two boys.

Neji introduced them to her. "The black haired one is Uchiha Sasuke, and blonde idiot who bumped into you is Uzumaki Naruto. He's Hinata's…friend," he refused to say the word boyfriend. He is overprotective towards his cousin, Hinata. "This is Arisa Tenten, my –"

"AH! YOU'RE NEJI'S GIRLFRIEND! Nice to FINALLY meet you! Neji keeps talking about you. I always ask him to let me see you, but he doesn't want to. I really don't know why—" Naruto interrupted Neji. Neji cleared his throat, cutting off Naruto's sentence, a blush forming on his cheeks. Tenten smiled again towards Neji.

"Nice to meet you guys. Were you on your way to your first class? Is it Nat Sci, too?" she asked. Sasuke nodded his head before heading off again towards the direction of the room. The others followed after him. The walk towards the room was silent. Once reaching the room, they all went to their seats. Sasuke sat next to the window. He saw that the seat next to him was occupied. He hang up his bag, before staring out at the window. He stayed like that for the next 5 minutes, before hearing footsteps coming towards him. He turned to look at the person and almost gapped.

The person seating next to him has a very unique look on her. She has waist-length pink hair held back by a hairband, the color reminding Sasuke of the cherry blossom tree planted at the backyard of his apartment building. Her eyes are the color of emerald stones, bright and full of knowledge and wisdom. She was wearing a white shirt and skinny jeans. As she sat down on her seat, she turned towards Sasuke. She smiled at him for a moment before opening her mouth, "Hello. Nice to meet you," she held her hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it for a moment before returning the favor, shaking her hand. She smiled at Sasuke once again, supposed about to speak, when they heard the door open, before turning towards the front when they heard the professor come in.

As much as Sasuke wants to focus on what the professor was saying, he couldn't. He found that he couldn't shake off the feeling of the girl's smile.

It reminded Sasuke of the days he when he could smile just as freely as the girl did. As he was thinking this, he didn't notice the small smile beginning to form on his face.

* * *

 _ **AN: HELLO! HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPPIE! Have fun reading and do leave a review please! I'll update again as soon as possible! Love you all!**_


	3. Chapter 2: partners

"Sakura, time for you to wake up, love," whispered Haruno Mebuki while stroking the rose-colored hair of her sweet daughter. Haruno Sakura groaned, before slowly opening her eyes, looking up at her mother.

"Hi Mom. Did Gaara-nii call last? Tema-nee said last week that they'll call us once they're settled down in their apartment," Sakura asked, slowly getting up from her bed. She stretched her muscles and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"They did, but since you were already sleeping last night, Kankuro said that they'll just call you again later after you went home," Mebuki replied. Her children from her first husband, Sabaku Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, were all currently staying at an apartment at Suna. She and her youngest daughter, Sakura, stayed at Konoha because Sakura was offered a scholarship grant, courtesy of the one and only Senju Tsunade, who recognized her proposed baby thesis back when she was in high school. As much as the three eldest siblings wanted to stay with their mother and sister, they were ordered to go to Suna by their paternal Grandmother, Sabaku Chiyo due to reasons that were left unsaid, so Mebuki had no choice but to abide by her orders.

Sakura loves her elder siblings, even if they have different fathers. They were always there to support her and care for her, so not having them within her reach was an unknown feeling to her,

"I'll text Kuro-nii what time I'll be home later," muttered Sakura, going downstairs to eat her breakfast. Mebuki followed and joined her. They silently finished their breakfast. After finishing everything, Sakura kissed her mother on the cheek goodbye and ran off towards Konoha University. Once she reached the gates of the university, she slowed her pace to a walk. On the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of yellow and purple. She turned to that direction and saw her childhood friend, Yamanaka.

"INO! PIG!" Sakura yelled, gaining the attention of the other students. She can feel her cheeks blushing form the unwanted attention, but disregarded them as she went to her best friend. Ino turned towards the direction of the voice, before catching sight of a pink hair, and grinned.

"FOREHEAD! How are you?! You should've told me that you were going to study here too! Gosh, I missed you, Forehead! There was no one to bother me when back in Kiri," she said, hugging Sakura tight once she reached her. They released each other and laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Pig. Oh, you have company," she said, noticing that Ino wasn't alone. Beside Ino was a black-haired girl with full bangs, her outfit consisting of a white dress, which complimented her curves. The dress was appropriate enough to be accept within the university rules, and long enough to be decent. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. My name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura. You?" she introduced herself, extending her hand towards the girl.

"H-hello. I'm Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. Nice to meet you, Sakura" she replied, smiling and shaking Sakura's hand. "How did you guys know each other?" she gestured towards Ino.

"Oh, Ino was my childhood friend when my family and I moved to Kiri. But we had to move because of family reasons so, here I am in Konoha. How about you? How'd you guys meet?" she asked, as they started walking towards the locker rooms.

"Hinata lived in Kiri for 2 years, during our high school year, but then she transferred to Oto during our third year so, yeah," replied Ino, opening her locker to arrange her stuff. Sakura and Hinata followed her lead. "So, do both of you also have Nat Sci as your first class? Because if you do, then we better get going before the last bell," she said, waiting for the other two to finish. Sakura and Hinata got their things and followed Ino.

As they were walking towards their room, Sakura saw by the corner of her eye two guys, one blonde with whiskers on his face, the other with black hair styled like a chicken's butt. She paused for a moment, looking at the duo with curiosity, before continuing her walk towards their room.

* * *

"I'll talk to you later guys. I have to go and talk to my cousin first," Hinata said before she went off outside where can see the blonde haired boy from earlier talking to another boy with long brown hair tied at the end and a girl with twin buns on the side of her head. She turned towards Ino and told her that she'll find a seat before the good spots are taken. Ino nodded and told her that she'll just go and talk to some of their blockmates.

Sakura found a good spot by the side. She didn't choose the window seat because she had the tendency to be distracted whenever she sits by the window so she chose the one next to the window seat. She hung her bag by her seat, took out her phone, and went to the comfort room. She dialled her brother's number. It rang for a few times before a deep voice answered her call, "Hello?"

"Kuro-nii! How are you guys?" Sakura exclaimed, feeling very happy at hearing her older brother's voice once again.

"Saku-chin! Hang on, I'll put you on speaker. Temari and Gaara are with me here in my room, but lower your voice so you-know-who won't hear you," Sabaku Kankuro said, smiling at the sound of his little sister's voice. He pressed the loudspeaker button, lowering the volume a bit before saying, "Alright, kiddo, you can talk now,"

"Tema-nee! Gaara-nii! Are you guys there?!"

"We're here too, Sakura! Oh, how is my little sister? Did you eat your breakfast? Are you safe? Is Mom okay? Are you enjoying your school?" Sabaku Temari demanded, wanting to hear her sister's voice after weeks of separation.

Gaara sighed. "Let the girl speak, Temari. Sakura, how are you?"

Sakura giggled. "I'm fine, everyone. Mom's okay too, Tema-nee, and my classes haven't started yet so I took the time to call you guys. What time is it there, anyway? Sakura asked, lifting herself by the sink near the window.

"it's almost 1 in the afternoon here, Saku-chin. Are you sure classes haven't started yet? Isn't it 7:30 AM there?" Kankuro asked, doing a bit of math to determine the time. He heard some shuffling from the other side of the phone, followed by a gasp.

"Oh shoot! The professor's about to arrive, I have to go, guys. Call me later again, okay? My classes end at 5? Bye!" she hurriedly said, not waiting for her siblings to answer, knowing that they got her message. She briskly walked back to her room.

 _I made it in time,_ she thought. As she went to her seat she saw that the seat next to her was occupied by the boy she saw earlier. As she walked closer, she noticed that he's a looker, noting that a lot of girls were looking in his direction. She noticed that the boy also noticed her presence, and stared right back at her. Once she reached her seat, she turned towards the boy and smiled, holding out her hand and said, "Hello, nice to meet you,"

The boy looked at her hand, hesitating for a few moments before returning the gesture. Sakura was about to speak again but then their professor entered. At the corner of her eye, she saw the boy smile a little. The action made her smile again, thinking about how different the boy looked with a smile.

* * *

"…so as early as now, I will assign partners for you for the projects that I will hand out to you as we go on in the semester. She or he will be your partner until the semester ends. No complaints. Do you understand, Uzumaki?" Professor Iruka pointed out at Naruto who was snoring loudly. Upon hearing his name, Naruto jumped up from his seat and shouted, "I AM RAMEN BOY!"

The whole class laughed at Naruto, causing him to wake up from his fantasy and shyly apologized for his actions. Iruka sighed. Sakura giggled. She saw that the boy beside her was shaking his head and uttered something that sounded like "Dobe", before she focused at their professor once more.

"I'll call out your names now, so listen carefully. Yamanaka and Tanaka Sai," he announced, looking at Ino and the boy beside her. Ino looked at her seatmate before smiling and said something that she couldn't hear before they paid attention again.

"Nara and Akimichi"

"Uzumaki and Hyuga Neji"

"Arisa Tenten and Hyuga Hinata"

"Uchiha and Haruno"

Upon hearing her name, Sakura wondered who the person was before she turned to her right. "Do you by chance happen to know who the Uchiha is?" she asked the boy. The boy blinked at her question before pointing towards himself. Sakura blinked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. Anyway, I'm Haruno Sakura. And you are Uchiha…" she paused. Sasuke hesitated at first before answering.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," he answered. Sakura noticed that he had a deep voice, clear as a crystal. She smiled again and said, "Just call me Sakura. Well, I'm looking forward at having you to be my partner, Uchiha-san,"

"Sasuke is fine. I hate honorifics," he muttered, before looking back at the window. Sakura stared for a moment before looking back at the front.

 _Well, looks like I'll have a wonderful semester this year._

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello! New chapter added! Thanks for the wait! Read and review please! Thank you!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND SOME ADDED CHARACTERS.**_


End file.
